1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printed circuit board assemblies, and in particular to printed circuit board assemblies that include a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are often used to dissipate heat from electronic components. Often, a heat sink is provided for the particular component that generates substantial heat. In many cases, however, the accumulated heat of many components necessitates the heat dissipation. In such cases, it is often more efficient and cost effective to provide a heat sink that dissipates heat from a region of a circuit board, rather than individual component heat sinks. Heat sinks are commonly required in ballast circuits that provide high voltage or high current signals to operate lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,908, issued Aug. 25, 1998 to Herzberger et al, discloses a printed circuit board assembly comprising a printed circuit board and an integral heat sink, and is incorporated by reference herein. The heat sink of the '908 patent comprises an aluminum plate that is adhered to the printed circuit board via a hot-press process. To accommodate both through-hole components as well as surface mount components, slots are cut into the aluminum plate to create voids under select areas of the printed circuit board, to accommodate the pins of the through hole components. This arrangement is well suited for use in a ballast assembly, wherein one or more transformers include pins that serve to mechanically hold the transformer in place on the printed circuit board, as well as providing the electrical contact between the printed circuit board and the coils of the transformer. After assembly, the voids are filled, or covered by another plate, to avoid inadvertent contact with the high voltages that are typically associated with a lamp ballast.